Everything comes with a price
by FreakingJonoed
Summary: Carlos is in love with Kendall. There's nothing more to it. After being abandoned by everyone else, Kendall is all he has left. Soon to turn 18 and move out of the orphanage, he hopes like hell that he won't lose Kendall. Are his hopes enough? Will he stay with Kendall? Will Kendall love him back? Well aren't you going to have to read and find out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything comes with a price**

_*Authors note* This is my first time that I've ever done a fan fiction however I plan to make the best story of my ability. I've read MULTIPLE fan fictions and most of them have the same storyline. Do not expect this from me, everything you read will have significance, and everything you envision will be part of the ride. I plan to update as fast as I can and sometimes I may even post multiple chapters in one day. If you like, or didn't like this story, please review and rate it. I'm always open to suggestions and love private messages with fans. I do not own Big time rush. Enjoy._

"I've got to tell him... This is normal. Love is normal, love is good." Carlos said aloud while sitting in a cherry colored room waiting for Kendall to come back from his mid afternoon stroll around the park. Carlos sighed, this love was not normal; this love was more obsession or an extreme infatuation with the blond-haired boy. Carlos had never felt love before, never from a parent, never from a friend. He felt alone, all the time, especially without Kendall there to talk to.

Until Carlos was 6, he was a normal little boy. He had a mother, a father, 2 other brothers, a family. All of that changed when Carlos got into his parents car for the last time on the day of July 16th, 2002. Carlos had no idea that he was going towards an orphanage or that he'd never see his family again. On the ride there, his mother gave him a small golden ring and told him that no matter how far he was, this ring would be his guide for the rest of his life. Not knowing what was going on, Carlos took it and was then shoved out of the car by his father into the cold night. The car sped away leaving Carlos only the memory of the glow around his mother and her warm brown eyes. Ever since then he's been at St. Matthews's orphanage with the one he loves, Kendall Knight.

"This isn't normal at the slightest" one part of Carlos' brain said. "He's a boy and you're a boy. Boys aren't meant to be together." It continued. "Well guess what? There are gay people in the world and you just so happen to be in love with Kendall. There's nothing wrong with it." The other part said. Carlos lay back in his bed. This fight has been going on for hours and has finally managed to give him a head ache. As he lay in his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind completely. No love, no hate, no feeling at all. As he did this, the green-eyed boy slipped through the door and into the room. Kendall watched as his friend lay in the bed like he always did when he had a problem or something was wrong.

"Los are you okay?" he asked startling the Latino. Carlos sat up in the bed and brushed his hand through his black locks. It was then he decided that Kendall couldn't know now and that if he did it may end their friendship, something he never wanted to lose. He contemplated his answer, giving the wrong one would end up in Kendall asking questions, questions that would end up in the truth.

"I'm fine Kenny, how was your walk?" he asked changing the subject. Kendall's eyebrows frayed and his smile turned to a frown.

"Fine I guess. I saw that blue bird I told you about yesterday, it even seemed to remember me. It Flew up to me and everything." Kendall said taking a seat on his own bed. Carlos remembered that Kendall had told him about a beautiful blue bird that reminded him of Carlos because it was happy and welcoming. Carlos wondered if that was a sign of Kendall liking him back. It was a sweet thing to say, not something regular guys would say to each other. Carlos pushed it out of his mind and lay back down on his bed. This would all be over soon. He would be 18 in a couple of months and then he'd never see Kendall again. The thought made him sad, Kendall was his everything. He dreamed about Kendall, thought about Kendall all day, he would even sometimes find himself thinking about a life out of this place with Kendall.

Carlos frowned and asked "Hey Kenny, what do you plan to do after you leave here?" Kendall was caught off guard by the question. He hadn't ever thought about it, much less made any plans.

He sighed "I don't know Los, I haven't decided yet. I need to get a job then buy a house. I haven't planned that far ahead. Plus we still have a chance to be adopted I guess." Kendall said truthfully.

Carlos looked as if he were going to cry. What if Kendall got adopted and they didn't adopt him as well? What if someone took Kendall away from him and he never saw him again? What if Kendall forgot about him and he was just one of those people who were a stepping stone for him in life? The words and thoughts became too much for him. He couldn't lose Kendall; Kendall was the only thing that made him happy. He was the only thing that kept him going when he wanted to quit. Kendall was the bright ray of sunshine in his extremely dark world. A single tear fell from Carlos' eye and streamed down his cheek.

Kendall noticed this and jumped off of his bed to go comfort his only real friend. "Los... LOS! What's wrong? Please tell me!" he yelled as he cradled Carlos in his arms as the Latino cried. Carlos mumbled something into Kendall's chest while bawling his eyes out that Kendall didn't hear. "What? I didn't hear that. Please Los, tell me what's wrong." He cooed. Carlos raised his head and tried to speak. His eyes were already puffy and his face red from crying.

"I don't want you to leave me Kenny, I-I don't want to be alone. You're going to move away and then I'll never see you again. Please don't leave me… Please." He cried as he shoved his head back into Kendall's chest. He had never seen this side of Carlos. Carlos had always been happy, or at least when he was around, and now this?

"Los, I'd never leave you." Kendall said bringing Carlos' head up. "If I was ever adopted or we turn 18 and move out of here, I'd find you and we'd live together like we are now. I would be crushed if I lost you Los. You're my best friend." Kendall explained. Carlos was shocked, he had no idea that Kendall cared about him this much.

"Really? Are you sure?" Carlos asked with a slight waver in his voice.

"Yes, I'd never want to lose someone like you." Kendall reassured the Latin boy. Carlos Lay his head back down on Kendall. He felt his heart flutter when he realized that he was lying on Kendall. He deeply inhaled and smelled Kendall's sweet cologne. Carlos relaxed; being in Kendall's arms was all he ever wanted. The warmness, the sound of Kendall's heart beat, it was all very relaxing. He could feel the power of sleep begin to overwhelm him as he lay there on Kendall, happy as he could ever be. Soon, he fell into a deep slumber, and started the dream that he may never forget.

*Author's note* Well, there you go. This was my first chapter of my first fanfiction. If you liked it, please message me on here OR do me a favor and give me a rate and review. Thank you all for reading. Working on the next chapter as you read this! Also, before I go, I must mention that not much happens yet, but a lot will. I plan to do short chapters with TONS of cliff hangers.


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors note* I noticed that the story was really… small. There wasn't much to it and I apologize. I promise to make them longer next time, well, this time. I do not own Big Time Rush.

Inside of Carlos' head was a train wreck. Besides the fact that he was already a little messed up from today's episode, things didn't seem to work right at all even inside of his head. It was as if it was a major warzone and he was caught in the middle of it all.

The world had no sky, only more blackness and dead trees seemed to reach up to it even if some were ablaze. Guns of all kinds fired and even the occasional clash of a sword was heard through the thickening fog surrounding the battle. Carlos had no clue where he was, what he was doing there, or what he was suppose to do, so, he stood there watching history unfold itself. The screams of battle were at a deafening volume with explosions joining in randomly. But even will all of that going on, he heard it.

"Carlos!" the sound whispered from deep in the smog. "Carlos, hurry, we don't have time!" it whispered again. He had no choice but to go see who or what was calling his name. He dove into the fog and immediately regretted his decision. The vapor whipped at his clothing as he journeyed towards the voice that he hoped would explain all of what was going on. He inhaled the smoke and then sputtered it out, this wasn't air, he couldn't breathe It. Carlos panicked, if he couldn't breathe it, how was he suppose to survive? He started at a full on sprint after the voice. This was not how he was going to die; this was not where he would spend his final resting place. His lungs ached from holding his breath too long and his vision started to blur. He was losing consciousness quickly, his running was becoming sloppy, his eyes fluttering shut, and he was dying.

"Carlos… Carlos…" A sweet voice said. It was different from the last voice. This one was melodic, cheerful, and as beautiful as roses in the spring time. The other one was older; it had more anger and frustration in it.

All of a sudden, as if by the divine in heaven, Carlos could breath. He inhaled deep and quickly in order to keep hold of consciousness. His eyes darted all around him as he gasped for air. There was no fog, no trees, no battle, only a large orchard with a post directly in the center where a bluebird sat.

When Carlos regulated his breathing and could feel his heartbeat slowing again, he stood.

"What… Erm… Who are.. Um.. You?" Carlos stammered. The bird cocked its head and squawked. Did this parrot save Carlos' life or something? Carlos rubbed his forehead; he was talking to a bird. He must have lost more oxygen than he had thought. Maybe this was all an illusion, maybe this is where people go when they die. It was peaceful like he was taught it would be; although there was something wrong. Carlos pondered the thought as he stared at the Ocean blue bluebird. As Carlos was deep in thought, the bluebird opened its beak. Instead of the ugly squawk Carlos heard at first, he heard the second voice.

"Carlos, who I am is not important right now. We don't have much time to speak." The bird spoke. Carlos' eyes widened, did this bird really just speak to him? The voice sounded very familiar, almost like he had heard it before. The Latino boy stared bewildered at the bird as it spoke to him. Is this the very same bird that Kendall had seen yesterday? "Carlos, I can only tell you this without getting myself in trouble. You must hold on to whom you love and never let them go. The ring is your guide Carlos." It said as the words started to drift off. ".._The ring is your guide."_ And with that, the bird disappeared.

"Wait! What do you mean that it's my guide? Wait, come back!" he screamed at the post. What did the bird mean by 'Hold on to whom you love'? Did it mean Kendall? Carlos started to feel hot, maybe from the sun, maybe from the news he just heard. He looked up from the post and saw the whole orchard on fire. Carlos could only stand in place, shocked, as he watched the fire roar around him. As he looked for a way out from the burning field, he realized, this is where he was going to die. The end of all of his life, and with that thought, he screamed.

Kendall POV

"CARLOS, WAKE UP!" Kendall screamed as he shook his Latino friend. He had been relaxing as Carlos slept on him until Carlos had started to talk in his sleep. At first Kendall passed it off as nothing and stoked Carlos' back hoping he'd fall fully back to sleep. It was then when Carlos started to thrash around on Kendall making weird noises. It scared Kendall; he had no idea what to do. Kendall continued to call Carlos' name at the top of his lungs and shaking his shoulders in hopes of waking the smaller boy. Eventually, Carlos opened his dark brown eyes to see Kendall's emerald green eyes staring back at him. Carlos could see the worry in the blond's eyes that were also close to tears.

"Kenny, I had a bad dream." Carlos whimpered. Kendall could do nothing more than just to just hug the poor Latino as he shook violently. _'All of this scare was over a dream.' _Kendall thought. The whole thing frightened him. If he lost Carlos he would lose his drive. Everything he does, everything he is, is because of that boy. He rubbed the Latino's back to comfort him and hoped it would help stop the shivering.

"Los, you scared the shit out of me." Kendall said as he pulled away from the embrace. "You were talking to yourself and then you just started freaking out. I was really worried." He explained. Carlos couldn't meet Kendall's eyes. "Los, do you want to tell me what happened?" He questioned the boy trying to make eye contact with him. Carlos just shook his head and stared at the floor. Kendall didn't know what to think, Carlos never acted this way and hadn't ever not told him something either. Something weird was going on and Kendall was determined to find out. Just when he was about to say something to Carlos, the dinner bell rang from the kitchen.

"Time to eat everyone!" an elderly lady known as Meredith yelled out from down the stairs. Kendall was the first to stand up from the hard bed. He stretched his back while watching Carlos sit in place staring off into the distance. All Kendall could think about was how he was going to figure out what was in Los' brain. He'd just have to think up a good tactic… A plan… To get Carlos to tell him what was bothering him. With that, he extended his arm out to Carlos brining the Latino back to Earth. Carlos watched as the hand had outstretched to him and hesitated.

"I'm not really hungry right now Kenny, I'll just skip dinner." He said in response. Not a second after he had finished did Carlos' stomach rumble. Kendall frowned, and stretched out his hand even more knowing that this time Carlos couldn't lie to him. Reluctantly, Carlos grabbed the hand and stood next to Kendall after wiping his face with his sleeve. Kendall then started walking towards the door almost dragging Carlos with him.

Carlos' POV

'_Damn my stomach' Carlos_ thought to himself as he slightly dug his heels into the carpet. He didn't want to go to dinner and even less socialize with the children. The only thing he wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and think about the dream. Whatever it was, it scared him. He wondered if there was any truth to the dream or if it had been a complete figment of his imagination. Kendall continued to pull him along as he tried to analyze the dream to its full extent. Sooner than later, they reached the dining room that was already packed with tons of kids.

The brightly lit room smelled of corndogs, tator tots, and all the other things that Carlos loved, but it didn't take his mind off of the dream. He sat in a wooden chair next to Kendall and surveyed the room while waiting to be served. The place was surprisingly well kept for an orphanage and might even be considered as classy-ish. The room was a spruce green color with dark-wood pillars surrounding the hall. The table had a long velvet red cloth draped over it and a plate at every chair. Kids pilled in from all sorts of places and took their respective seats waiting for dinner to be served.

Soon enough Meredith came out with platters full of all types of assorted goodies and set them in front of everyone. It didn't take long before every mouth was stuffed with food and the room was buzzing with excitement. The only person that didn't seem to jump onto the happy bandwagon was Carlos.

*20 minutes later*

Carlos had hardly touched his food and was now just picking at it. The fact Carlos wasn't chowing down was an oddity in itself, however, few people took notice to it. He honestly wasn't that hungry given the events that had passed and just wanted to go relax in his room. Kendall watched as Carlos fiddled around with his food for a while before he looked up and started to speak.

"Meredith, may I be excused?" he asked in a sweet voice. Meredith being the nice and caring woman that she was, instead of letting Carlos leave, looked at him worriedly.

"Carlos, y'all haven't ate anythin' tonight. You okay buttercup?" She asked in a thick southern accent. Carlos could only nod at the woman while they shared the knowledge that something was wrong with him. "Okay, I'll be up there later tuh speak with ya." She said watching Carlos' every move. Carlos stood, pushed in his chair, and then started out of the dining room.

The darkness enveloped the hallway as Carlos walked towards the staircase that led to his room. Shadows seemed to dance from the light in the dining room and spilled into the hallway. Carlos started to trudge up the squeaky staircase earning a high pitched whine for every step.

It was about half way up when he noticed that he was hearing extra squeaking that wasn't coming from his footsteps. Carlos sped up the staircase hoping that whatever was following him wouldn't be able to keep up. He rushed through the halls and down the corridors to his bedroom door without turning on the lights_. 'I don't have time to stop and turn on the lights, something's after me. Maybe even something from my dream.'_ He thought to himself. His pace increased until he reached the door to his room, opened it, and slammed it shut behind him after flicking on the light. Whatever the thing or person was, was now on the other side of the door and Carlos was safe, for now. Carlos walked over and plopped himself down on the bed. He decided that he'd wait for Kendall to come up before going to sleep.

Kendall's POV

Kendall had been following Carlos up the stairs quietly in order to not disrupt the Latino. He noticed that as soon as his footsteps made a bit of noise, Carlos' speed quickened and he eventually lost sight of the boy. Kendall heard the door upstairs slam shut as he continued to walk up the staircase and passed it off as just Carlos. It was time, time for Kendall to figure out what was bothering Carlos, why he was so jumpy all of a sudden, what was with the dream, why did Carlos start crying. Kendall was going to get his answers one way or another and Carlos was going to give them to him.

When Kendall had reached the door, it was locked. He softly knocked on the door so that he'd not wake up the other kids. He heard rustling on the other side of the door and then was greeted with a broom being pointed at his face through the open door. Kendall held his hands up in slight fear until he realized it was Carlos holding the broom.

"You know Los, if you really want to ward off intruders; you're not going to want to use a broom." Kendall laughed out. Carlos lowered the broom and pouted at Kendall. Kendall shrugged off the pout and entered the room with Carlos. "Los, if there is really something wrong, please tell me." Kendall pleaded. He gave Carlos his best puppy eyes when Carlos looked at him.

Carlos POV

It was time, there was no other way to say this and if he was going to "Hold his loved ones close", this was the best way to do it. Carlos sighed, if Kendall didn't feel the same way about him, it would be a disaster and would end their friendship. He had to do it, the dream felt too real to be a coincidence.

"Kendall, there's something I need to tell you." Carlos said walking up to Kendall closing the space in-between them. Carlos was shaking with nerves and his heart was going a million miles a minute. "I-I.. erm.. I uh.. Oh come on Carlos, just say it… I.. I really like you Kendall. I mean, I really really like you." Carlos stammered out. He held his breath as he watched Kendall's face for any clue as to how he was taking the news. Kendall's face darkened and Carlos' heart fell.  
"I'm sorry Carlos; I don't feel that way about you." He spoke out.

*Authors Note* Yes, Yes, Yes, I know, this IS a Kenlos Fan fiction and it WILL stay that way. Trust me, there's more to come, keep reading and I'm sure you'll enjoy it all. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked what you read. If you did, or even if you didn't, please Rate and Review. It means a lot to me to hear your guy's views and opinions. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors note* Welcome back everyone, or at least, to the third chapter. :D! Anyways, I know I left you all with an unpleasant ending on that last chapter, don't worry though, the Kenlos is strong with this one! #LaterEdit: Sorry for my unusual updates. I had planned to update it and send it out every 3 days.. Then the homework attacked… Then helping my uncle move… So yeah. Woohoo!

Kendall's Pov

"I'm sorry Carlos; I don't feel that way about you." Kendall shoved out of his mouth. He could see as soon as he had said it that Carlos' heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

The truth was, he did like Carlos that way. He liked Carlos more than anything in the world and would be extremely happy to make Carlos his and only his. The problem was, he couldn't stand getting close to Carlos and having him torn away to live with another family. He really wanted to be with Carlos but he couldn't stand the fact that he may not be with him for all of his life, so, he lied.

Carlos' face was blank and unmoving as he backed up and sat on his bed. The only thing Kendall wanted to do was to hug the Latin boy and tell him the truth, but he held his tongue. Maybe in the future if Carlos and he were out in the world then he could say something. "Los, I'm sorry." He tried in comfort. "Can we still be friends? Are you all right?" he asked the boy. Carlos didn't answer and lay on the bed fully before rolling over to face the wall. Kendall sighed out loud and flicked the light off knowing that Carlos now hated him. He had to hate the blond for what he did, hell; even the blond hated himself for what he did. Quietly Kendall pulled off his pants and shirt and grabbed his PJ's to go take a shower before bed. As he walked from the bedroom into the bathroom, he glanced over at his best friend and cringed because he knew what he had done. With one final look Kendall shut the bathroom door and started up his nightly routine.

Carlos' POV

Carlos was completely numb, in every aspect of the word. He couldn't think anymore, he was broken. It was only when Kendall had shut the door to the bathroom had Carlos realized what had happened. He couldn't believe it. Kendall didn't like him back, everything he knew was flipped around. Carlos had spent almost his whole life with Kendall and thought he felt a spark in between them the whole time. He even remembered the glint in his eye when they first met so many years ago.

*FlashBack*

"Where are we going?" Carlos cried aloud. He looked around as the pretty woman pushed him towards a living room to see pictures of hundreds of kids on the wall.

Carlos didn't know what this place was and frankly didn't care. He had just been pushed out of the car by his father and really wanted to go home. As soon as the car had sped off without little Los inside, a woman with the name "Meredith" poked her head outside to see Carlos on the ground crying. She picked him up and dusted the gravel and dirt off. After asking his name and if he was okay, she ushered him inside the house and shut the door.

"We're just going into the living room Carlos, are you okay with that?" She asked him. He only nodded and continued down the hallway and into the living room.

The room was dimly lit with one or two kids inside sitting on the sofa watching TV. One kid stood out to Carlos in particular. He had green eyes, long-ish blond hair, and was staring intently at the screen.

"Kendall," She beckoned to the boy. "Can ya come here for a second?" Kendall sprang off the couch and ran straight towards them stopping in front of Carlos. He looked down at Carlos because he towered over the Latino. "Carlos, this is Kendall, y'all are going to share a room until we get all of this sorted out m'kay?" she asked. Carlos' eyes were transfixed on the beautiful eyes of the taller boy. She smiled and patted Carlos' back as she walked out of the room. "Kendall, watch after him for a couple of minutes while I make a phone call or two." She yelled back as she stepped out of the room. An awkward silence filled the room until Kendall finally broke it.

"Hi, my name is Kendall. What's your name?" the boy asked the shorter of the two with a large bucked toothed smile. Carlos just stood there not knowing what to say. He knew his own name, but for the life of him, he couldn't speak. Carlos was always very shy and usually hid behind his mother while meeting new people. This time, he had nowhere to hide. "Erm, are you okay? You look a little green." Kendall commented. Carlos really had the urge to puke everywhere but held it back. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his new friend.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He sputtered out holding down his stomach. "My name is Carlos. Um, where are we?" he questioned the green eyed wonder. Kendall frowned at the question because this was always the first one people would ask, and then he would have to explain to a kid that their families weren't coming back.

"Well, we're at St. Matthews's orphanage, a home for abandoned children." He explained. Carlos' face dropped and only a simple "Oh." Was muttered. "Don't feel bad though, I've been here for a long time and I've made a lot of friends here. In fact, you and I can be family. We're all that we need, just you and me against the world, would you like that?" he asked. The small Latino smiled and Kendall smiled back, it was the beginning of a great friendship.

'_Now it's ruined' Carlos_ thought to himself. He had nothing to live for anymore, or at least, nobody to live for. He silently sobbed, Kendall didn't ever really like him, Kendall was never really his, Kendall now thought he was a freak and Carlos just wanted to take it all back. Tomorrow was going to be hell for Carlos and he knew it. Kendall would be there and there would be awkwardness in between them the whole time. Nothing would ever go back to normal now that his secret was out. Carlos cried and cried until eventually, he fell asleep.

Kendall's POV

Kendall had come out of the bathroom fully washed and ready for bed when he noticed Carlos lying there in his bed still fully clothed. His chest hurt from all of the pain tonight had caused him. He didn't like seeing Carlos this way, He didn't like to feel like at any second someone would slap the hell out of him. "I'd deserve it." He muttered to himself. Quietly, Kendall tip-toed over to Carlos' sleeping figure and a whole new wave of guilt fell over him. Carlos had cried himself to sleep because of Kendall. He sighed and sneaked over to the end of Carlos' bed to pull off his shoes. One by one Carlos' shoes were off and gently set on the floor next to his bed. Kendall walked back over to his bed and grabbed a blanket to put over Carlos' shivering body. As he walked back and gently threw the blanket over Carlos he could see that it was warming the darker skinned boy up. Kendall waited and watched for a couple of seconds. He felt so bad about what he did to Carlos. He really did want to be with him and he wished he had told the boy just that. Maybe if he had said it like that, Carlos would have understood. "Instead I acted like an ass." Kendall said under his breath. With that final thought, Kendall kissed Carlos' forehead and snuck back to his own bed. Kendall then threw his head on the pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep.

*Morning*

Kendall awoke to a knocking at his door. "Kendall, are you awake yet? I need to speak with ya." He heard Meredith say from the other side. He groaned, it was way too early for this shit. Kendall flung the blanket off him and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awake, come on in." He responded back to the woman. As the door opened he sat up and looked over to Carlos' bed to find it empty. He furrowed his eyebrows; Carlos was never awake before him. The Latino always slept in till about noon and went to bed around 1 AM.

"Carlos went out for a little bit, he didn't seem himself though." Meredith commented to Kendall. He started to worry; he didn't want Carlos to get hurt while out in the world. Kendall would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Carlos. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's just fine." She said breaking Kendall from his thought. He still wondered where Carlos went even after the reassurance that the boy was okay. "So," she started again "I have a surprise for you. A family said something about wanting a 17 year old. They seemed like good people, you interested?" she asked trying to get Kendall's attention. The blonde's mind was with the Latino boy, where could he be?

"Yeah, erm.. Set up an appointment I guess." Kendall said looking to the floor. It bugged the blond, not being in the presence of the Latino boy. There was an emptiness in the center of his chest that could only be filled by the love from the black haired boy. Now that was gone.

"I'll set up the appointment for around 6 PM tonight, you okay with that honey?" she said affectionately rubbing Kendall's back. Kendall nodded, he didn't really want to see anyone, but getting out of the orphanage was his main priority. "Yanno Kendall, I know what happened last night." She said out of the blue. Kendall turned and faced her directly with big eyes and mouth agape. How did she know? Was she spying on us? Did Carlos tell her everything?

"What do you mean?" he questioned trying to play dumb so that she'd lose interest.

"Kendall, I've seen y'all grow up. I know what you two have for each other is special. I also know that you telling him that you didn't like him back was a hell of a lie." She scolded the blond boy. She wasn't wrong, but it still hurt to hear. "Why'd you lie to him? I thought you two would have made the cutest couple in the whole universe. Hell, if you were a celebrity couple, I'd ship you guys so hard." She laughed out loud. Kendall chuckled too; at least she was looking at it from a good perspective.

"Well, I just don't want to lose him. I mean, you know we have the adoption thing and if him and I get separated, I don't know what I'd do." He answered. She frowned and sat next to him on the bed. They sat in silence for a moment until eventually she turned to the boy.

"Kendall, sometimes you've got to take risks or you'll always wonder why you didn't take the chance. You and Carlos are meant for each other. I can see it in his eyes and your eyes that you love each other." She explained. Kendall silently agreed, him and Carlos had something that nobody else could break or intrude on. He smiled at the thought.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind and I will be ready before 6 to meet those people." He said. This was going to be a long day.

*Author's note* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* Oh dear god, I'm trying so hard to update this, also, sorry for it not being that long, I hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's note* Another day, another… Fan fiction. Welcome back, or welcome to the 4th chapter. So, I have a slight problem for you all, I feel like this is kind of disconnected.. What do you guys think? Leave me a response or inbox me please. I don't want to ruin this story by not putting enough feeling into it.

"Hm.. 5:30." Carlos said aloud. He had been walking around aimlessly throughout the city all day practically avoiding his problems. Well, not really practically, literally. He didn't want to go back and see Kendall there. It was already hard enough to think about the blond… but to see him? No way in hell.

He was about a block away from St. Mathews Orphanage and knew that eventually he'd have to go home or Meredith would worry. He sighed and kicked a stone into the road. Why did all of this have to happen to him? What was the universes deal with jerking him around? First the vision in his dream telling him that he needs to hold the one he loves closest and then Kendall saying that he didn't like him back. It just wasn't Carlos' day. The hot summer sun glared down onto the sidewalk in front of Carlos while he went and sat on a covered bench under a tree. The humid air around the city still crept its way around the tree's shade and heated Carlos to the core causing him to sweat like a pig. The aroma of freshly cut grass and flowers wafted through the air and into Carlos' nose. Birds chirped in the air and a distant car horn could be heard from miles away. _"Peaceful."_ Carlos thought to himself. Not for long it wouldn't be.

Carlos leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. He remembered all of last night and how much of an ass he had been to Kendall. Although he was sad that Kendall didn't like him back, Carlos felt that he made the one thing that he didn't want to occur, happened. When Kendall asked if they could still be friends and or if he was alright, Carlos ignored it and didn't give him an answer. Until now, Carlos didn't realize how selfish that was and how bad it looked from another standpoint. He groaned in distain, not only did he make it awkward; he fucked a perfectly good friendship. He had to make it right and rebuild his friendship with Kendall slowly. It was going to be hard, but Kendall was the one thing he wouldn't ever let go of. Carlos sat up and looked for the aroma of the flowers, if he was going to make it up to Kendall, he was going to do it right. He hoisted himself out of the seat to find the smell coming from some nearby flowers. As he walked over to them he noticed that they were in fact, roses, the flower of love.

Carlos smiled at this thought, although Kendall didn't like him back, it would be a nice gesture that had a hidden meaning. 'I guess it's not so hidden now.' Carlos thought to himself. He went to pick some of the roses from the bush but stopped. This was stealing from god knows who and is morally wrong, Carlos knew he shouldn't be doing it. His eyes wondered to the front door of the house that owned the bushes of roses. Carlos was above begging, but wanted the flowers to give to Kendall badly. He started to walk up the gated pathway to the house.

The house wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. Tan walls, shaded windows, trees in the front yard, it was a nice house. Carlos unhooked the latch of the gate in front of the house and swung it open hearing the creaking of the hinges. He walked through the opening and shut the gate behind him; this wouldn't take more than a second. As he walked up the stoned pathway to the front porch he noticed that the garden was a lot more extensive than what he had first believed. Flowers and fruits of all kinds hung from fencing as well as multiple types of vegetables in the gardens beside the house. Whoever owned this house had a lot of time on their hands and obviously used it well. Carlos walked up the stairs of the porch and stood at the door. He reached his hand out to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly swung open startling Carlos. A woman with red hair and a sunhat stepped out into the mid-day heat. Her face was kind and her green eyes full of caring and compassion, something that most humans no longer have.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked Carlos in a sweet tone. "I saw you coming up the walkway and thought I'd save you the trouble of ringing the doorbell." She continued. Carlos became extremely shy from the woman and could only sputter out unintelligible babble. "I can't hear you sweetie, could you speak up a little bit?" the nice woman asked.

"Well.. Um.. My name is Carlos.. I have a question to ask you." He said giving a puppy dog face to the beautiful woman. She ushered him on as she turned around to water one of her porch plants. "Me and a friend got in a fight.. And I was wondering if I could have some of your awesome roses that you grew as an apology.. I don't have any money but I'd be willing to do anything to get them." He said earning a concerned glace from the lady. The woman gave a hearty laugh at the Latino and waved her hand around.

"Well Carlos, I thought I had seen you looking at my flowers earlier. They're the best in the city you know, won an award last year for them too." She explained. "Because you're such a nice boy and you obviously need them for someone special, I'd be willing to give them to you for free on one condition." Carlos frowned, if the condition was too much he'd have to walk away empty handed.

"W-What's your condition?" he choked out.

"You've got to tell me everything about your "Special friend"." She said as she turned to smile at the tanned boy.

Kendall's POV

Kendall had been preparing for this meeting all day. He'd brushed his teeth, ironed his favorite shirt, took an extra long shower, put on cologne, and shaved. He was ready to take on the world and everyone in it. Meredith said that the couple's names were Manny and Jill Parelli, they have 2 other adopted kids the same age and were looking for a 3rd. Meredith also said that they were nice people; Kendall would be the judge of that. He often found that the ones that seemed the nicest were the worst. Hey, maybe these people would be different and some of the genuine kind individuals. Kendall heard the doorbell rang from the front of the house signaling that the couple had arrived as he walked down the staircase.

Kendall quickly jogged into the living room passing Meredith giving a positive "Thumbs up" and took a seat on the couch. He could hear Meredith greet the couple in a tone so sweet it would have given someone diabetes. As she guided them through the house while explaining a little bit about Kendall, his heart thumped in his chest. Normally Kendall would be brimming with confidence, but this time he'd have to persuade them to do something extra. As soon as he had finished with the thought, Meredith brought in the adopting parents.

The woman had long black hair with an upturned nose as well as pearly white teeth. Her husband had cropped brown hair, a malicious smile, and icy blue eyes. Both of them were in fancy attire and looked to be loaded on cash by the way they dressed. They both smiled at Kendall in a friendly manner; however, Kendall didn't buy it. He stood and shook their hands before taking his seat once more.

"Hello, my name is Kendall." He tested. The couple looked at each other before simultaneously responding.

"Our names are Manny and Jill Parelli. It's nice to meet you Kendall." They said in unison. Kendall was slightly weirded out but dismissed the feeling. He then started the conversation about himself and his aspirations.

Carlos' POV

Carlos had spent the last hour with a woman by the name of Jennifer Knight telling her all about his and Kendall's lives together. Through most of it they sat on lawn furniture soaking up the rays of light coming from the sun. Occasionally Mrs. Knight nodded her head and commented on small things like when he explained his first night at the Orphanage. Eventually Carlos' story drifted onto last night and how bad he felt about.  
"I could have said something, I mean, it's not like I couldn't speak.. I guess I just didn't want to." He said wrapping up the final bit of the story. Mrs. Knight was quiet for a moment as she analyzed her next words carefully. She sat up straight in her chair and looked into Carlos' chocolate brown eyes.

"Carlos," she said. "What you did was all that you could have done. You were hurt because of what he said. There's no changing it and no matter what you do, nothing will change that night. What you've got to realize is, Kendall does like you. In fact, he likes you a lot from what you told me. You two sound like a perfect couple and I can't think of a reason that he would lie to you like that. So, I suggest you go back to the orphanage and talk this whole thing out with him. Remember that he may need time before he's willing to admit he likes you back, but in the end it's all worth it." She explained to the small Latino. This gave him hope and earned a huge grin at the woman. He started to see all the things that they had done together, all of the stuff they said to each other.. It was true; they were both in love with one another.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight!" Carlos said energetically jumping up from his chair and hugging the skinny woman. "I'm going to go back right now and work it out with him. Thank you for everything you've done for me and being someone I can talk to." He repeated. He released the small woman from his grasp and started to jog down the pathway with the biggest smile on his face.

"Carlos! The flowers?" she yelled after him. He stopped and turned around laughing at his own stupidity. He would need those if he was going to win back Kendall. He headed back and grabbed the flowers from the auburn woman before sprinting down the pathway and out the hinged door.

*5 minutes later*

Carlos was red in the face as he sprinted up the steps of St. Matthews Orphanage. He had run all the way from Mrs. Knight's house and along the way earned quite a few weird looks. The flowers that she had given him were top quality and still in perfect condition. The only thing he had left to do was to apologize to Kendall.

Carlos threw open the door and walked through into the air conditioned facility breathing loudly. In another room, Carlos could hear someone speaking. Curiosity took the best of him and he walked down the hall towards the voices. He crept around corners making sure to tip-toe around so that he'd not be heard. The carpet muffled his footsteps just enough so that he stood right outside of the living room. He could hear Kendall talking about himself and what he planned to do after he turned 18, but there were other voices.

"You know Kendall; you're extremely smart for a kid your age" The woman said slyly. "You could be of great use to us; I think we'd be happy to adopt you." She said.

"WHAT?!" Carlos said under his breath. Someone wanted to adopt Kendall only? It was Carlos' worst nightmare; Kendall was leaving him, alone. Carlos dropped the flowers and walked off towards his room. That's all he could do anymore.

Kendall's POV

The interview had gone perfectly even after Kendall had told them about him planning to leave as soon as he turned 18 to pursue a hockey career. The couple seemed nice, but odd. They only listened and never commented on anything except a glance at one another every once in a while. All in all, they seemed to enjoy Kendall's company the whole time he spoke. Almost as soon as he had finished speaking, the woman stood and offered her hand to be shaken by Kendall. He stood also and firmly but gently shook her hand.  
"You know Kendall; you're extremely smart for a kid your age." She said looking down at her husband. "You could be of great use to us; I think we'd be happy to adopt you." She stated turning back and giving a million dollar smile to Kendall. Kendall couldn't believe that they actually wanted him. Nobody but Carlos had actually wanted to have him around in so long that he almost forgot what it felt like. He gave a toothy grin back. _"It's time for part 2." _He thought to himself.

"So, what would you say if I asked for a favor?" he asked while staring quizzically at the couple. Without hesitation the male spoke for the first time besides when they had introduced themselves.

"What would that be?" he questioned back at the blond. Kendall knew that this was probably the most devious and genius plan he had ever conceived.

*Author's note* Boom, a steaming pile of Fan fiction. Unfortunately, I have been falling behind slightly.. And when I say slightly, I mean landslide, in my studies. However, that won't be much of a problem, maybe an extra day in-between updates, nothing to worry about. If you enjoyed this, please rate and review it. Don't forget to answer my question up top!


End file.
